


Not tomorrow..

by Elizabethsheadinclouds2999200275



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Party, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethsheadinclouds2999200275/pseuds/Elizabethsheadinclouds2999200275
Summary: !ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!Beth, Ruby are seniors  and Annie is sophomoreGirls are going to Ruby’s grandma for weekendWhere is some village county party, girls decide to go there.Girls are going to have fun and  Beth find someone... lots of drinking and meeting new people and dealing with stuff what happens
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, please don’t be so judgmental I have never write anything, so I am still learning PLEASE DONT KILL ME :Dd but let me know!  
> And I apologize for my HUGE mistakes. I just have to figure it out English it’s not my language  
> Anyway THANK YOU GUYS THAT U READ IT !! 
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF SOMEONE WOUKD LIKE ANOTHER CHAPTER
> 
> Outfits
> 
> BETH  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/6051780728562000/
> 
> BETH’S HAIR  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/512988213795926369/
> 
> ANNIE  
> https://www.shutterstock.com/editorial/image-editorial/the-pirate-fairy-film-premiere-los-angeles-america-22-mar-2014-3667988ab
> 
> RUBY  
> On her Instagram @increttable at hers highlights 5th stories

""Annie come on, we have to leave now, or we are not going to catch the bus!” Beth said in hurry, took bags and went out of the apartment.

  
“Gee sis, had to take some more stuff, calm down. We still have plenty of time “Annie said in sarcasm and put her curl iron on the bag

“Omg Annie, shut up and just hurry up Ruby is there already” Beth said and rolled her eyes

They left around 3:47. Beth was pissed because of Annie being irresponsible and Annie wasn’t fancy for going to Ruby’s grand ma

“Hey girls”Ruby said with smile, Beth gave her face

  
“What’s going on?” Ruby said with no idea why is Beth looking at her like that

“Jesus Beth we are here right? And bus is still here as well so stop being so weird!” Annie said.

  
“Okey..i am sorry I just have lot of stress right now, I just want to get out of this city and leave here my problems..” Beth said sadly

  
“Beth what’s going on?” Ruby said in worry

“Ughhh just school tests are so stressing and u know... Dean...is still not over it, he is just so obsessed with us getting back together, but he don’t gets that I JUST WANT TO MOVE ON” Beth sad angry and loudly

  
All people on the bus station looked at Beth

  
“Honey calm down, don’t let this ruin your life and don’t forget we are going for trip! We will buy some wine and it’s gonna be awesome, I swear” Ruby said in tone like “YEY”

Beth sighed a little and asked “Okey, Thais sound nice.... but how we get the alcohol?”

  
“I thought, u’ll ask me that, Annie?” Ruby said in good tone  
Beth looked at Annie and raised eyebrow  
  
“Yep, watch this” Annie said and gave Beth and Ruby cards  
“ I maybeee asked my classmates for fake ID’s, so now we can get what weee wannntt” Annie said excited

  
“Soo what we wanna buy?” Annie said in really good mood

“Let’s just get in the bus we will figure it out on the road, we have few hours..” Beth said

“Jeez Ok “mom” “ Annie said and looked at Ruby but she just gave her look like she agreed with Beth

“That’s will be long weekend,damn” Annie whispered

HOUR AND HALF AFTER

“Should I wake her?” Ruby asked Beth

“NO, Im enjoying the quiet for bit” Beth said disgusted and looked at the view from bus

“Well..are we going to talk about it or..?” Ruby asked

Beth looked at her and said

“About what Rub? And if u mean Dean I swear the god.. I.. I.. don’t even know what to say.. I just want to be finally over, how can he think we can ever get back together with all what he did to me, once cheater always cheater...”

  
Ruby gave her regretful face but

Beth continue” and don’t look at me like that I’m not broken because of him or something...because I am not, okey? I Just think, after he did with Maddy I realized that I actually never fall for him that deep...I just have to focus for important things”

“Uh I did not expect that... so u want apply for college and that’s it huh?” Ruby asked unsure

  
“Yeah..well look who is awake” Beth said and Ruby turn on Annie who just woke up

“Well I didn’t want to interrupt you but do u wanna know what I think”Annie asked Beth

  
Beth just nods.

“I believe in super power named get some DICK” Annie said louder than she should

  
Beth smacked her and told her ”OMG ANNIE Stop being so loud Jesus.. and I won’t talk about it with u”

“Why not B? You just need some relax, right Ruby?”

  
Annie said and turn to Ruby  
“I think that... look we are here” Ruby said and girls turn around and saw the bus getting stopped

“U will not get from this topic sis, but come on we have lots of stuff to do” Annie said and went out of the bus Beth and Ruby just watched her for while after second they got off the bus as well

“What first? Alcohol or your grandma’s house?”  
Annie asked

“Well, smartest will be get some drinks and go to your nanny because after that Im not sure I’ll be able to go somewhere, I’m kind of tired” Beth said

“Okey so what do u wanna guys drink” Annie asked and they went to the store  


“Hmm wine?” Ruby asked, Annie nods and turn to Beth

“I’m not sure guys, I mean we can grab some for sure but what about something little bit more stronger” Beth asked and turn to liquor

“Who are you, don’t take me wrong but u wanna get something stronger YOU?” Annie asked Beth

“I mean yeah the relax u were talking about” Beth said and smiled a little

Beth grabbed bourbon, Annie vodka and Ruby 3wine. After alcohol they took something to eat with water and gum.  
The cashier asked for ID and wasn’t too sure but it worked fine.

They went to the granny house gave her kisses and went to the upstairs where they are 4 bedrooms, huge kitchen, bath and living room

“Wow, Ruby how is that I am here for the first time, this is gorgeous” Annie asked almost offended

“Well I took Beth here just once, long time ago. U know after my grandpa died I didn’t want to...”Ruby said sadly

  
“Uhm Im sorry Ruby, jets have a drink okey?” Annie said and raised eyebrows and she muttered to Beth “u couldn’t say anything sis?”

Beth muttered as well “sorry” and took the glasses, poured wine and put them on the table in living room

Annie took the remote for tv where she found some songs for atmosphere  
They took leggings and oversized shirts and started drinking

Around 7pm

“Hey stop the music”Beth said

“What’s going on B?!”she asked unsure what’s wrong

“Hurry up I have to hide the booze!”Beth run to hide it

“Girls I hope I dont interrupting you but I bring some sweets” Ruby’s granny said and put it on the table  
Beth rolled her eyes to Ruby because of empty bottle next to the sofa which Beth forgot hide  
But Ruby’s nanny hopefully did not see it.

  
She was about to go downstairs but she turn and said

  
“Girls I would almost forgot, tonight is some country party, they will play some bands and they have something to drink and eat and boys are very cute and nice her, and my neighbor grandson is here as well, I hear from her he is not very excited about he is not from here either but he is in your age Beth, well hope u all off you will enjoy it” she smiled at her and left

Beth had no idea why she looked at her like she did, Ruby put booze back at the table and started drinking again

“Soooo what do u say about the party are you guys interested?” Annie asked with smirk

“County party? Nah uh I’m good with wine” Ruby shakes with her head and take a sip

“Come on..Beth? I say let’s get drunk, some fancy clothes, put some make up and let’s goo, it will be fun” Annie stand up and said like she was proud

Beth watched her for while and after simply said”u know what LETS DO THIS”

Ruby just looked at her like she saw a gosh and said ” WHAT?? Are u serious? You want go there?”

Beth just nods, opend her bottle of bourbon and took a long sip. Annie face looked like little girl on her birthday

Girls drunk a little more with attention to get super drunk today. Annie did Beth light makeup and curled her hair. Ruby put eyelashes and blush and Annie curl her hair as well.Beth picked a light green basic dress with cardigan which with her curvy body looks gorgeous. Annie wore black dress little flowers on it and Ruby picked peach shirt with same color skirt with big blue flowers.  
Beth didn’t have no idea what she is doing, she just wanted get drunk and let off her stress

*** photos of their outfits are down in notes***

Around 8:30pm

Girls finished their drinks, took hand-bags, greeted  
Ruby’s granny and went out of the house.

“Where is this party anyway, its like super small village” Annie said and took a sip of the vodka she brought with her

  
“Just keep going, we are almost there” Ruby said

They came and saw the classic village “party”  
Almost everybody were old and drunk enough  
Few kids were dancing with parents around the band

There was a little tent with drinks and food, Annie hide her vodka and went for some more drinks and cheese Sticks in meantime Ruby had to use the bathroom so she went to her childhood friend house, they used to be pretty close but after Ruby moved out they separated.

When Beth was waiting for them, she looked around and saw this guy who was leaning on the wall and just smoking like he would not give a fuck about the word. He was opposite what Dean ever been, he wore black shirt,black jeans ,black coat, rings on his fingers and necklace.

‘He was so hot with that neck tats and nose piercing’

Beth told herself. She would usually never think lie that but she was single for first time in years. She started staring at him, she really liked what she saw, after several minutes of staring at him someone hit her, Beth turned around and saw Annie with drinks and Ruby on her way to them

“Sis what’s up, I was yelling at you, what were you looking at” Annie asked  
Beth turned around again to look at him but he wasn’t there anymore. Beth wondered who the hell was that and where did he go...

“Let’s drink up” Annie yelled and all of them took shots

  
Ruby turn around and saw her childhood friend name Stan,she waved at him and told him

“Hey Stan let’s sit with us and have a drink” with big smile on her face

“Hey i am Beth and this is my sister Annie” Beth said friendly

“I’m Stan but u probably know that, what u drinking guys?” He politely asked

“We have some leftover vodka, shots of tequila and bourbon, what do u want?” Annie said it like she was seller

  
“Let’s have shots!” Stan said with smirk at his face to Ruby  
Beth gave him shot and they drank it

After few more shots Beth needed pee so Stan told her where she should go.  
It was little before 10 pm and she felt the alcohol in her body so she was glad for little walk, it was Max.5 minutes

  
She peed and went back to them but in the dark she saw the GUY she was staring at, Beth decided go little wild and went to him.

He was smoking again so Beth took her chance and asked him

“Uhhmm...hey...can I have a cigarette please”

  
He just watched her for minute and looked down and up to her and gave it to her with smirk and said

“Hm just because u asked that nicely” and light her cigarette  
She took a a hint confidently because of him watching her  
He licked his lips

“Huh not smoker, right?”with smirk on his face  
Beth told herself

’am I that obvious, shit’  
She looked at him and said

“Just when I’m in the mood,I’ll grab some” she lied

“Cute” he said, threw away the rest of the cigarettes. He puts his hand s in his pocket and left

  
Beth had no idea who is this guy or why he left, when he was of the view she immediately threw the cigarette and took a sip of her drink

“Beth? Beeeth where are u...oh god I thought someone kidnapped you or something” Annie yelled

“I’m here I just needed air, come on let’s dance a little” Beth said grabbed Annie’s hand and ran to the band

After one song Beth realized that she haven’t seen Ruby in awhile, Beth told Annie she was going for another drink, She refilled her drink and started looking around for Ruby bu she couldn’t find her..

  
After 10 minutes she has to sit, Beth was really drunk and next to the river where Ruby wasn’t either.  
(The party was a bit from river)

Beth started hearing some noises, when she stands up and follow the noise and she eventually found Ruby and Stan making out, behind the bush.

  
Beth immediately turns on her heels and goes back to the party like se never was there.  
Beth keeps her mouth shut.

After finding Annie they went to the band again and started dancing, she could not overlook that hot guy chatting with some random people

Beth took a sip and started watching him seductive looks.  
She was watching him carefully but he never look at her..

After 6th song he started walking somewhere away  
When Beth saw him that he is leaving she told herself

‘this is your only chance’ she turned to Annie and told her

”I need to pee, I’ll be here in minute”

  
Annie with taking sip of her drink just nodded and continued dancing with some random group she met there

Beth wanted to be inconspicuous so she walked really slowly like some spy. He unexpectedly turned to left. After Beth turned to left but couldn’t find him, like he was a gosh. 

Beth was maybe wasted but not an idiot, she looked to each side but he wasn’t anywhere, Beth sighed and was about to get back to Annie.

She turned and there he was, so close to her  
Beth didn’t know how someone could get to her so quietly and fast.

He just look at her done and up, put her hair behind her ear, he licked his upper lip and said  
“Why are ya following me”?

  
Beth was breathless and only what she could do was swallow slowly

He continues “why are ya watching me all night darlin’ and don’t tell me u wanted another cigarettes”

Beth tried to put together and answered  
“Maybe I did” and swallow again

  
“Nah someone like u are not doing shit like this but to be honest I’m impressed”

  
Beth confused asks “of what?”

  
“If Stanford bitches would drink that much as you tonight they would be already dead” he said with smug an his face

  
Beth was so in shock, she knew that he isn’t some vanilla like Dean, she could see that,but he was just so different...

Beth said it like she was sober “And how do you know how much I drank, huh maybe u we’re watching me instead”

  
Beth was so proud to herself, she isn’t like that but she liked it and alcohol just helped

  
“Nah uh, why would I do that, just because u are touching yourself, dancing, drinking and have that smirk on your face u think I will notice you.  
What do you want from me Elizabeth” he said it roughly with mean voice

  
Beth tears welled up in her eyes and she realized what she was doing and how stupid it was

Only what she said to him was

“Nothing, I don’t want anything from you” she was about to leave but he grabbed her wrist and turn her back to him

  
“No, first tell me why?”  
Beth looked at him and told him louder than he

  
“Let go off me, why are u so mean”  
He let go of her wrist and stroked her hair nicely

  
Beth looked at his eyes and told him in whisper “because...maybe I like u”

  
He licked his lips and said  
”Yeah? Why is that? u saw me and told herself ‘I wanna marry this guy, have a children and life happily ever after or what because that’s just bull” and laughed

  
Beth gave him confused look and shaked her head.

“Than what do u want princess” he said With smirk.

In second she looked into his eyes an pull herself a little closer to him. He was about to kiss her but in that moment, Beth phone started ringing

They pulled out from each other and Beth picked up without knowing who is it

  
”Beth eh wheree aree you, ur ya okeyy?” Annie sounded super drunk Beth thought

  
“Yes, I am fine, what’s going on, are you okey ?” Beth asked but still looking at this guy

  
“Yep Im SUPER FINE but Deansie called me like 20 times and he said something about u and that u are not capable to answer the phone or what and blabla...anyway where are u and whaat u dooin’ ” Annie said

“IM NOT CAPABLE! What a dick! Gee, Annie block his number, I did it when we got here that’s why ‘I’m nOt CaPaBlE tO AnSwEaR’ and I’m few minutes away from you with..” Beth looked at the guy and raised her eyebrow

  
He simply whispered “Rio”

  
“With Rio, just some guy I met when I needed pee”  
Beth said little embarrassed

  
“Wowie, have fun, but later TELL ME EVERYTHING”

  
“Bye Annie” and Beth hangs out

“So what was that all about” Rio asked and stepped little closer to Beth

“Ugh...Im sorry my ex boyfriend is probably drunk or something and he want me to get back to him, he just is not over it” Beth said with eyes to her heels

  
Rio took her chin and said softly  
“and are you over it?”

Beth was looking into his eyes and whispered”yes”  
They starting pushing their lips together until they kissed. Rio looked at her pushed her hair of her face

Beth asks “You did not asked for my name..” Beth told him seductively

“ ‘Lizabeth,I already know it” he said it in hot voice

Beth has no idea how he found out but after hearing her full name of his mouth she gave him another kiss and pulled again  
Rio looked at her and pushed her against the tree and gave her hot kiss, but this time no one pulled they started making out hard.  
Rio touching her back and sliding to her waist, she have hands on his neck, Beth moans as he put his hand to her ass and squeeze it

Beth in moan told him “ let’s go somewhere in little bit private”

He smiled, nodded and took Beth hand  
They walked into closest house and Rio led her into the garden  
“Are you sure we have allow to be here” Beth asked

  
“Don’t worry sweetheart” Rio said with smirk on his face

Beth looked at him and asked him  
“Are you going by show me this beautiful garden?”

Rio laughed and in hurry led her in middle of garden  
Where was a huge pool with a bench

  
Rio sat down and wondered what next move will Beth started slowly and sexy walk to him And touched his thighs and went up and up and stopped at his mouth, he put his hands on her ass  
Beth kissed him softly, he took his chance and put her into his lap, another kiss was like their last meal  
Rough, full of passion

Rio touch her thigh and another undressing her cardigan.

Beth just looked at him and started roughly unbuttoning his shirt, meantime he kissed her neck and touched her large breasts  
Beth took of his shirt and touched his stomach and pulled another opened mouth kiss

  
Rio watched her as he waited for approval  
Beth noted...after long kisses on the neck with left behind marks on her throat he squeezed her boobs

Rio lifted her and took off her dress, Beth wore white lace matching set and her black heels.

Beth was little embarrassed when for the longest time Rio just watched her. Beth walked to him closer and he said “oh...fuck yes!!”

  
Kissed her all over her body, within every kiss Beth moans, until Beth researched undo his belt and jeans  
He grabbed her and laid her down at the bench

Rio undo her bra and Beth took it off  
  
When Beth saw Rio’s sparkling eyes, she know he is speechless.

Rio is giving each breast his time, mouthing and sucking her perky nipple in meantime second one squeeze hard, Beth in so satisfied and enjoying every second of but Rio is going down to her panties, he watched her against for approval

  
Beth didn’t nodded, she was so horny that she took it out by herself.

Rio seemed to look almost proud  
Beth leaned toward his briefs but he just shooked his head and told her

“Let me take care of u mami”  
Beth watched him as he slide between her folds and found her well as hell

Rio looked at her and said again  
”Oh...u being that wet for me all night, damn” he put finger inside of her and watch her how she is moaning, he put another finger and pulling out and Back.

Beth started moaning lounger with third finger and he starts stroking her clit and puts her legs on his shoulders for easiest access, Rio replies his tongue on her clit, eating her out

“Oh oh.. Rio tha-that’s to too much, oh god okey keep going oh god” Beth moaning Rio plus oh  
  
“That’s it baby come for me”Rio says

In second she is coming m, her legs are trembling.

Rio put her legs down of his shoulders and kiss her  
Beth is tasting her.

Beth is pulling away, she have to give herself a minute, it was her best orgasm she has.

Beth got up and knelt between Rio's legs

  
Took off his underwear and than she saw his gorgeous long thick dick, she takes it in her hand and starts it stroking him but looking at him right to his eyes.  
She takes whole length to both of her hands

Rio looked at her and pulling her moaning kiss  
  
Beth pulls off and taking sip of his dick into her little mouth  
“Fuck” Rio moans lauder and pulling Beth’s hair of her face

Beth tries her best and taking what she can, se gasps and pull deeper in her throat “Goddamn... oh shit” Rio shouted it he cum into her mouth

Beth wanted show him that she isn’t some stubborn bitch so she swallowed with smirk on her face. 

She never swallowed cum, every time with Dean, she went to the bath and spat it out

“That was fuckn’ sick darlin’, are ya doin’ this everytime.. shit...oh come on here mama” he said

  
Beth in his lap feeling him half hard again with full of kisses on Beth’s neck and breasts she taking her fingers and licking them  
Rio goes crazy when he sees it as she starts jerking him off aging he put 2 fingers inside of her, both of them are moaning

In minute Beth feels so empty so she without any word, sits on his cock. Rio did not expected that and letting her take the control  
it’s lot bigger then Dean so she have to do slow but Beth gasped  
  
“Are u okey? We can stop, just tell a word wildcat” Rio says in totally relaxed tone  


“No god no! You are just too big, give me second” Beth says almost scared  
She is going down and taking him fully into her

Beth’s moans are laughed then before, finding her rhythm  
“Oh fuck...that’s so good” Beth gasping

Rio grabbing her and taking the control  
Flips her and put her legs to his waist

Trusting into her slowly at first “ So fucking tight” he whisperers as he kissing her he starts faster and grabbing her breast

“Did that asshole fucked u like me, huh?” Beth shaking her head, only what she can do is moan

Taking her throat and choking her gently, roughly trusting into her with his whole length

“Touch me, Rio” says Beth and trying to catch her breath  
Rio stroking her clit, Beth orgasm is building

And she screams “Oh...my..fucking god” when she cum

Rio turns her on her legs and hands, taking her hair and starting fucking her from the behind, smacked her ass and says “That’s what u like huh, tell me”  
Beth gasps and nods

“Tell me Elizabeth” Rio says and fucks her even harder and pulling her ponytail closer to him

“Yes, oh god....keep fucking me like never before..uh huh..” Beth yelling and moaning  
Rio lifted her up and she puts her legs around his waist, Rio chocked her again with hot kiss and stroking her clit again  
“Yeah...more... fuck me harder daddy” Beth says.  
Rio smirks at her and changing position again.  
Beth is leaning on the bench, he trusting into her slowly but deepest as he can. Beth covers her mouth. She knows how loud she is and with another coming orgasm, all Village would know

“Oh that feels so good” Beth said satisfied  
Rio trusting into her harder again. He pulled out and cum on Beth’s breasts with groan. He takes Beth’s finger and put it in mess he made, Beth looked at him and by herself, she put it into her mouth an started suck

“What are you doing to me, Elizabeth” Rio said It in tone as he would be hurt

Beth pulling for the kiss but he pulls away “swallow princess” he orders

Beth loudly swallowed and he kissed And grabbed her ass

“What was that ‘daddy’ huh, had no idea u are into it” Rio asks after the kiss when they are grabbing clothes from the ground

Beth freeze and says “I don’t know, normally no, maybe it’s because of you” and softly smiled at him  
  
She pulls back her panties and Rio helps her with bra

  
When they got dressed up Beth and Rio watching each other, she pulling into his arms

Beth is feeling so good with him, she could stay like this for ever she telling that to herself

  
Rio stand up and taking his coat and says  
“So..that was real fun, I’ll call u someday, good night Elizabeth” he turns and leaves

Beth has no idea what just happened  
Before she could say anything he was just gone  
She felt tears coming from her eyes, she says to herself

“Put together Beth, it was just sex..with gorgeous harsh... nonono shut up and go find your sister and best friend, come one Beth”

  
Beth looks at her phone and it is 2:19am

“Damn it”


	2. Was that a good idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party, Beth is trying to deal with last night but some things come up....

“Annie wake up, it’s time to go home” Beth says  
It was 2:30am, Beth found her sleeping on Stan’s porch  
“Uhgh what Time is it...oh god my I don’t know if I want throw up or kill myself “ Annie says with her hand on her face  
“It’s late, come on We have to find Ruby” Beth says worried  
“I think she is in the house, I heard her before I fell asleep” Annie says and tries to get up  
“Oh...okey..wait here, I’ll go get her” Beth says and opens the door

  
Beth found Ruby in the bed...with Stan.

“Ruby, wake up...let’s go home” Beth says and nicely touching her head  
“Oh B...what are u doing here...em we just...” Ruby says embarrassed  
“Yeahhh, let’s talk about it at morning” Beth says and gives Ruby her hand for standing up

“Let’s go to ur granny’s house, I’m tired as fuck” Annie says  
Beth turn on ur Ruby if she is okey, she is...just still drunk....

11 am

“Oh god.... that wasn’t good idea” Annie yells from the toilet  
“Put it out and u’ll feel better” Beth says, she is on the sofa with water

“Hey, ehmm... grandma made for us breakfast” Ruby says still in embarrassment and put the plates on the table  
Beth nods  
“Before Annie come back.... can we like talk about to, rip off the band-aid” Ruby says in hurry  
“Okay....I didn’t say a word to Annie, and I don’t know why are you so in stress Ruby, I saw u two making out and I left, because I know that he is really nice guy and I know you really liked him...so whatever happened, it’s absolutely fine as long as u are okey with it” Beth says and hug Ruby

“Oh.. yeah..That’s what I needed to hear...thank u B” Ruby says with tears in her eyes  
Beth just put them away with her finger and kiss Ruby on forehead  
“I...I... think I love him Beth..” Ruby says and Beth pulls away to look into her eyes  
“...That’s good, great... ehm.. does he know?” Beth says in shook  
“No, u are the first person i told to...but he likes me either, I thing we just need time to figure it out” Ruby says  
“That’s true, I love you R” Beth says in whisper  
“Love u” Ruby says as well

“Annie are u feeling any better?” Ruby asks  
“After hour throwing up? TOOO-TA-LYY.. Imma go lay down” Annie says and walks from the toilet  
Beth and Ruby just laughed

3pm

“Girls how what the party” Ruby’s granny asks and put lunch for girls on the table with huge smile on Beth  
“It..was..nice.. yeah ehm some song were really good and people in here are polite” Beth says and thinks for herself ‘but not THAT guy’  
“Well I am glad u girls had fun, hope u guys like spaghetti with meatballs” she says and slowly leaving the upstairs

“Yummyyyy” Beth says and sits on the chair with spork in her hand  
“Annie are you going to eat lunch with us?”Ruby asks  
“ I am sleeeeppping...shut up and no but I wannnt leftovers” Annie yells from  
Bedroom

Beth gives Ruby face and they starts eating  
“Yum, em... and what did u do after.. u know... me and Stan.. where did u go” Ruby says innocently

And there was it, Beth could not to think about it because she have to take care of Annie and Ruby.  
So immediately after Ruby saying these words Beth realized ‘what the fuck happened last night and what was that.’ She thinks to herself  
She remembered how he made her feel and how it was nice and the SEX.. but after all he still said what he said

“So..that was real fun, I’ll call u someday, good night Elizabeth”

She is so screwed...like she would believe, he call her.. how!? He doesn’t even have her number...

‘Did he.... just used me for...... sex??  
What I am even thinking about... THAT WAS MY IDEA,TO SEDUCE HIM, will I ever see him again  
.... what the fuck Beth...stop being so obsessive about ot...PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER’ she thinks in her mind

“BETH!, earth calling Beth?!” Ruby said and waved with her hand

“Ugh yeah sorry...”Beth says with unsure tone  
“What’s wrong? What the hell happend last night”Ruby says quickly  
“Okey... I have to tell you something....  
Last night when we came to the party I saw someone, he was literally opposite of Dean  
U know tattoos, accessories, black elegant clothes  
Harsh tone in his voice and so much more...” Beth says  
Ruby watching her carefully and taking sip of coffee  
“....when I saw you with Stan, making out I turned around and was about to leave, but I saw this guy  
I was drunk and he was really hot so I just went to him, I didn’t know what to say and he was smoking so I decided to ask for cigarette”Beth says  
“What?! U smoked?” Ruby yells  
“Calm down, okey? Because if u won’t I can’t say u the whole story, it’s worst then smoking” Beth says  
“Shit okey, sorry” Ruby says with regards in voice  
“He said something about me not being smoker and something but then left, I saw him talking with some people and I was drinking even more and dancing and I just found him so attractive so... I started staring at him, I played with my hair, eye contact but he did not watch me.... then he was leaving somewhere so I took it like my last chance to catch up with him... we started talking and in shortly we had sex...” Beth says, the last 2 words in whisper  
“What? Elizabeth Irene Marks are u kidding me  
U did what? Omg HOW WAS IT?, was it better then Deansie’s way, tell me everything!” Ruby says but Beth wonders if she is excited or mad  
“First of all, shhhhhh jeez, my younger sister doesn’t have to know than, Kay?... and second of all...  
Oh my fucking god, it was amazing, hot and he definitely knew what he is doing” Beth says with sparks in her eyes

“I’m so happy for you B, when you’re going to see that guy and why did u sound so sad before?” Ruby says in wonder

“Eh... I don’t really know what happend... after hours of passion and sex he was still nice and polite but after that he took his coat and told me

” tHaTs wAs rEaLl FuN, I’lL CaLl u SoMeDAy, Gn EliZAbeTh” Beth imitates his voice

“shady SOB, Beth are u okey?” Ruby says and don’t believe what she is hears  
  
“I am not sure...I.. knew it’s one night stand, it was actually my idea but...I...I don’t know.. he.. I felt something between us .. but he did not I guess...”Beth says with her hand on her forehead

“What do u wanna do,B?” Ruby asks

“Nothing, ehm.. but I need fresh air, I’ll walk around neighbors, alone” Beth says

“Okey,sure.. but I’m here okey?” Ruby says

Beth take her jacket and doing downstairs

“Beth, hi” Ruby’s granny says  
“Oh, hello.. I am just going for little walk” Beth says

“Okey...did u see my neighbor’s grandson yesterday? He lives in same city like u, I was little surprised that u didn’t know each other, he is very handsome” Ruby’s granny says

“Oh I don’t know, I was just with Ruby and Annie yesterday, I’ll talk to you later I really need fresh air if it’s okey I don’t want to be rude” Beth says  
  
“Oh of course, you aren’t honey...go go” Ruby’s granny says

Beth opens gate and look around  
There is one very old pink house, lightly orange house and one on the end street looks like is the newest in there.  
Beth is walking slowly and trying not to think what happened last night. But she does...how good was is, the passion, spark in his eyes when he see her naked, every detail

Beth is on end of the street and turn for going back but she sees HIM, leaning of the wall with cigarette in his mouth and just watching her  
Beth did not want make a scene so she looked at him and was about to leave

“ ‘Lizabeth, u have nothing to say to me” Rio says with surprise on his face

“N-O” Beth lies, she does...

“Oh come Elizabeth, don’t be like that” Rio says

“What do u want me to say? Marry me hahaha, sure thing or fuck me again and leave me AGAIN? U know what...I had enough..bye Rio” Beth says and turns back to her way home

Rio take a hint of his cigarette,throw it away and quickly runs to Beth and turns her to him

“What?!” Beth says  
“Don’t u want have one more time? Come on Elizabeth I can’t stop thinking about your body, and you...” Rio says with looking to her breasts

“Well, u should think before u cut me off so horribly..now If u don’t mind I want to go home..” Beth says and steps away from him  
But he goes to her again and starts pushing her hair from her face  
  
“Red, don’t be like that, I know u liked it... Make daddy pleased” Rio says with smirk on his face  
In this moment he kisses her and touching her waist and leading to her ass but she immediately cut him off  
  
“No, Rio” Beth says in shock what just happend  
Rio kiss her again

“Will you stop.......bye” Beth says and this time she is really on her way home  
Rio gives her face and watch her going home

“Honey, how was your walk?” Ruby’s granny says

“it was refreshing, thank you” Beth says and leads to stairs, she is really not in the mood for talks

“Beth wait, I know y’all going to leave tomorrow but what about dinner, my neighbor invited all of us to her house around 7pm, what do u think?” Ruby’s granny says

  
Beth don’t want to be impolite and disrespectful so she says “that’s sound nice, I’ll be happy to, I am going to say our plan to girls” Beth gives her polite smile and goes

Beth wasn’t really thrilled about it  
She wasn’t in mood, she have no idea what’s going on.  
Why the hell he did this to her?  
What did he wanted from her?  
What was that?  
When Beth saw Rio she wanted to jump on him and kissed him but she just couldn’t after he was so cruel that early morning she just couldn’t do that  
But after he kissed her, she felt this butterfly in her stomach

“Hey Beth are u felling any better? Ruby says

  
“No, but I’ll be fine. Your granny just told me what do I think about dinner with her neighbor and I told her sure thing, what do u think? Annie will be wake in that time and ready I think”Beth says

“Oh ehm.. okey... I think it’s the neighbor she is always talking about, they are like sisters, spending lot of time together. It’s one of the houses on our street” Ruby says

“Okeey... I am going to lay down for awhile I have still hangover, do U have aspirin?” Beth says

“Yes sure, I took 2 already...here... I’ll wake u up before that dinner ok?”Ruby says  
Beth swallows pill and lay down

6pm

Beth open her eyes because she hears someone yells

“Heyyyy suckers what are we going... wine? Hello someone in here?” Annie says

“Yes Annie, come in my room” Beth says very unhappy

“What’s going on sis, why are ya sleeping and where is Ruby? Annie says and dust on the bed  
Beth sits as well

“Annie, I was awake almost all night and all day, u have not! I had headache so I needed lay down and what are you talking about Ruby is not here at whatnot?”beth says in suffer

“Well she is not here and okeeey sorry sissy, I’ll call her” Annie says and takes her phone off her pocket

Beth Touch her hand and puts Annie’s phone away

“There is something I need to tell u, before u’ll call Ruby...three things...” Beth says very insecure  
Annie just nods  
“Okey but I need u to calm down and don’t be a baby okey?  
Yesterday something happed and Ruby already knows and I thought that ‘why I should tell u that I are my sister but...’ I am going to” Beth swallows and take a long break

  
“Okey l, go ahead gee”Annie says  
“I slept yesterday with someone or today more likely”Beth says and swallows again  
“U mean the guy with tats? Yeah he was fiiiine? Was it better then Deanie? Ugh I know u don’t wanna probably telling me details because of me being ur sister but give me something” Annie says in total chill

“What? Yes!..how..u known???....how? What? How did u know? Annie start talking”Beth says in worry

“Beth u were so long gone, I worried, so I went to look for u and saw u with that guy you make eyes all night and after the kisses wasn’t like u and Dean so I turned and went to the party again, to be honest I was proud, u took my advice and got some dick, YEY, now tell me everything “ Annie says

“Jesus...it was great but it wasn’t all pink... it ended horribly... it kind of broke my heart... I’m felling way worst then with breaking up with Dean... i don’t know.. but I have to tell u 2more things”Beth says  
  
Annie touches her shoulder “Beth we will figure it out as always,okey?”annie says

“Yeah... anyway Ruby and Stan have a thing either but I think she should tell u.. but u just to be prepared for something...and third thing is that we’re going in a hour to Ruby’s neighbor do dinner”Beth says

“First of all, girl I know they hooked up and that Ruby likes him and he as well... they were taking about it when u were peeing and I heard them, why do u think I fell asleep on porch? Sis huh...think a little and second of all OKEYYY ILL HAVE TO PREPARE” Annie says and stands up

“What u know everything? Ho..how did u do that”Beth says

“Girl I have eyes on everyone, now get up u have to wash ur hair it look like oil from fries, come on I’ll help u with make up, let’s look hot”Annie says in very good mood  
  
“Okey I’ll just call Ruby”Beth says and starts calling her

“Yes?” Ruby says  
“where are you?”Beth says  
“Downstairs I’ll be there in sec”Ruby hangs out  
Beth stands up and leaves her room

“Where were u!” Annie says

“I...I was with..” Ruby gives Beth face

“Oh she knows...”Beth says and raises her eyebrow

“Did u tell her..Beth? I wanted to do it myself...”Ruby says upset

“ no sunshine she did not...u did it last night by yourself and at the midnight when my sister was screwing with that guy I was looking for u but I heard you two..so she didn’t have to say anything”

  
“Ew Annie..” Beth says

“Is she really that short so nobody can see her or what?” Ruby says  
  
“Hey...I am not..yesterday I was only one who wasn’t fooling around hahah”Annie says

“Well we have to get ready for that dinner and like Annie said I have to wash my hair, so I am taking shower first”Beth says and closes the door

20mins later

“Fake Eyelashes yes, that’s what u need”Annie says

“Annie it’s backs dinner and I have my own eyelashes okey?” Beth says  
“Come on Beth, u’ll look way better.. I know u have full head of mess so I think if take the lashes u’ll look at the mirror and I promise u will feel so confident and sexy with that dress” Annie says and shows her dress she is taking about

“Annie I did not bring these with me...”Beth says in warming in her voice

“U are right sister... I bring them....they look so good at u and u never wear them” Annie says

“She is right they look really good at you”Ruby says  
“U too? Really?.... it’s too much for dinner I think”Beth says

“And when u want to take the out huh? We are not going usually for formal dinner, just take theeem” Annie says

Beth looks at her and says “fine... but if I will look ridiculous it’s you fault..both of you!”

6:57pm

“Girls are you ready?it’s time to go” Ruby’s granny says

“Yes we definitely are”Annie says so proud  
Beth come down like last one with shyness on her face

“Girls y’all looking so gorgeous” Ruby’s granny says

  
(((((((((

~Beth’s outfit~

https://celebmafia.com/christina-hendricks-christian-siriano-show-at-spring-2016-ny-fashion-week-384554/

~Mae’s outfit~

https://www.dreamstime.com/mae-whitman-los-angeles-ca-september-actress-creative-arts-emmy-awards-microsoft-theatre-la-live-image173175901

~Ruby’s outfit~

https://www.justjared.com/photo-gallery/4216478/christina-hendricks-retta-mae-whitman-set-date-for-good-girls-season-2-04/

))))))))))

“Thank u, nana” Ruby says

“You as well” Beth says

“Aren’t u sweet? Well thank u Beth...Anyway let’s go”Ruby’s granny says

They went of the house and Ruby’s granny leaned way  
Beth didn’t even think about where they going but after the old pink house she started being nervous where the hell they are going, after light orange house Beth knew... it was THE house where Rio smoked before

  
“Oh no, no,no,no....” Beth says by mistake in loud

“What’s wrong B?” Annie’s asks  
  
“Oh I forgot purse, may I go back for it? “  
Beth says to Ruby’s granny

“Honey we are already late, but if you really need it, of course you may”Ruby’s granny says

Ruby and Annie watching each other without any idea what’s going on

  
Ruby’s granny goes faster and rings on the doorbell

“Guys, I.. I think he lives here..” Beth whisperers

“Who....the tattoo guy?” Annie says

“I...I don’t know... oh fuck... when I was walking around in the afternoon we met, he wanted sleep with me again and he kissed me but I cut him off because what he did..”Beth whisperers again

“Oh..my...god...That’s so juicy...well it’s going to be okey and FYI now u can thank me for the dress” Annie says

“Don’t worry Beth, there is chance that he doesn’t live here, it will be fine”Ruby says

“Well hello you guys... I was over the moon when I heard you will come for dinner tonight!  
I am Antonia and don’t wait outside, come in here”  
The neighbor says

“Good evening I am Ruby and this is Beth and Annie”Ruby says Antoni

“Pleasure to meet you, how are you?” Beth says politely

“Me as well, thrilled because of you of course, oh I would almost forget, my grandson is here either, I don’t know if Ruth(Ruby’s granny) mentioned that “  
Antoni says

“Of course Toni, I did but Beth told me she didn’t meet him yesterday or any of my girls” Ruby’s granny says

“Well that’s a shame, u will meet him tonight, but he has to leave, he will come back around 8pm”Antoni says

Beth thoughts were mess, she thought ‘ is it him? He have to be right? But he was here earlier...but he could just leave...oh god what is happening AGAIN...Jesus... I don’t want to see him... okey I do, fuck I really do, but not like that, not with all of these people in here and not after he said... shit... did he have to be so mean..and where the fuck is he... fucking some hoe or what... WHY DO I CARE...he can do what ever he wants...asshole....’

They goes to inside of her house, it’s gorgeous, vintage but new, just a beautiful place to live

((((

~Antoni living room ~

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/432345632968499278/ 

)))))  
  


All of them go to the living room and sits

“You house is just lovely” Beth says  
  
“Oh thank you honey, that’s very nice to hear, actually my grandson helped me with remodel.” Antoni says

“Oh that’s so nice from him” Ruby says  
  
“So would you like water, pop or wine?”antoni asks

“Oh water is good”Beth says  
  
“Well if u girl would like wine you don’t have to be shy right Ruth”Antoni says

“Well after yesterday... I don’t see why not..”Ruby’s granny says

Girls just looked each other

“oh you don’t have to be nervous, I have just very light sleep”Ruby’s granny says

“Oh god”Beth says  
  
“So wine?”Annie says and looks at Beth’s be Ruby  
Girls just nods

“is white good with you? And for u Ruth bourbon as always ?”Antoni asks and girls again nods

Antoni brings drinks and soup  
Every one got a toast and eat their soup after eating  
Antoni leaves and brings another meal

“Oh that’s looks delicious Antoni, what is that?” Annie asks

“Thank u Annie, it’s my secret recipe, but I can tell you it’s called Pazole” Antoni laughs

All girls are surprised how good was it.

Ruby helped Antoni with plates and come back to the living room with more wine

“So how was the party yesterday? Christopher didn’t say a word, he just came home and woke up almost at lunchtime and than he had to go.. so I don’t know anything”Antoni says

“It was really nice, people in here are so polite and cool and I was with the band satisfied, some older people got very drunk but I didn’t give them my attention so I’m not sure what happend “ Ruby says in laugh

Beth is thinking again ’Christopher? Oh god maybe it isn’t her grandson after all ... what if he told me face name ir nickname Chris-top-her,

C-H-R-I-S-T-O-P-H-E-R...

shit how many wine did I have, did she said lunchtime? I met him around 3:30pm.... and what the hell I supposed to say Antoni about the party... fuck’

Between Beth thinking, Annie had monologue about the party

“Well it was interesting and Detroit we don’t have this kind of party, so I enjoyed it very well”Beth says and trying to be ok

“I am excited what I am hearing... would you like dessert and more wine”Antoni asks

“Yeah sure, do you need hand?” Beth offers

“Beth you are so nice and actually I do” Antoni says with smile one her face They goes to her kitchen

“So in top shelf is wine, you can choose which Would you like and I have to go for the dessert, it’s in second fridge” Antoni says and leaves Beth there alone Beth is looking for the wine and can’t decide what would she like She hears opening doors so she take one and says

“Oh I couldn’t decide which one so I hope..” Beth turn to the door and there he Beth looking at him and he at her

“Soo u are the neighbor huh?”Rio says Beth stopped looking at him and starts opening the wine

“Nope, I am not, I am here with my best friend and her grandma is your neighbor so” Beth says and trying to open the bottle

“Mmmm-hmm, do you need little help with that” Rio says and slowly moving forward to her

“Nope, I got it” Beth says without looking at him Beth opens the bottle and filling wine glasses

Rio watching her. Beth takes glasses and turns to him

He is so close to her, she can’t even breathe only what she wanna do is drops the glasses, touch him and kiss him even how huge dick was...

He starts slowly pushing her hair from her face and stroke her cheek Beth slowly closing her eyes, she missed him What is so impossible and weird she doesn’t even know this guy boy still she does...

“I got the dessert” Antoni says Immediately Rio pulls away and Beth leaving the kitchen, Beth hears like Rio speaks

“Hey ma, so how is everything, neighbors good?”

“Of course Chris, when did u come back?”antoni says Beth pulls glasses on the table and texts into theirs group chat

Beth: HE IS HERE😳

Ruby: who?

Annie: THE GUY? oh fuck is he for real her grandson?

Ruby: son of the bitch, what do you wanna do?

Annie: B, this shit can happend only you🤭

Beth: jeez thanks, I think imma drink this wine and then take another, will see..

Annie: do you have plan?🔪

Beth: not yet and don’t be that creepy

Annie : no fun with u guys

  
In that moment Rio and his grandma come in the living room and sits opposite Beth, so he can watch her all the time. Beth just drinks Both Grannies and Annie taking the desert

Beth too much fast drink her wine and she is more then tipsy

“May I use your restroom?” Beth asks

“Of course, second doors on the left” Antoni says And Beth stands up Beth goes there and lock the door behind her

She really needs to pee and not be in the same room as him for sec

After peeing she looks at the mirror and thinks to herself’ Annie was right the dress and make up looks really good at me’

Beth unlock the door and goes back but the first door are opened and she is too much curious, when she went at the restroom it was closed. 

She looks at the room and it’s gorgeous, it have to be rio’s room, she thinks

(((((

~ Rio’s bedroom~  
https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/516436282246510699/

))))))

She goes there and touch the blanket on the bed Thinking about Rio sleeping in there, in that moment the door closed, Beth turns around and there is standing Rio

“Do you need help with anything” Rio says with smirk on his face

“How many girl heard the same question in you room?”beth says

“Do you really wanna know princess or is this one of your game?” Rio asks

“Mine game? Oh..of course... u know what..I am going back to you nanny, she is actually nice to me” Beth says and is about to leave

“What are you doing in my house then” Rio asks Beth stops and

“ are you serious right now? If I would know you are the grandson the neighbor Ruth was talking about I would never come here” Beth says in anger

“Let’s play 20 questions yeah, I’ll start, why are you so mad at me all day?” Rio asks

“Why am I mad? U have to be kidding me right? ... what do you want from me huh? How you can be nice and sweet and after minute just switch your mood ?

“Fifteen” Rio says

“That’s not an answer Christopher” Beth says in seductive tone

“Why did you were so cold in the afternoon?” Rio laughs and after that asks her

“Fourteen” Beth says

“That’s not an answer Elizabeth” Rio says in same tone as Beth

“What did you say to your nanny? It’s weird that both of us are gone for that long”Beth asks

“What do you think I said ? That I am hitting it or what? Nah told them I am going to show you garden” Rio says and smile

“Then just tell me what do you want? I am just so tired of it , can’t even keep it straight around you” Beth says

Rio goes closer to her and whisperers her “you”

Then pulls away from her hair to starts watching her She cannot hold herself and kisses him

She pulls away but he is already on her again They starts kissing, he pulls her near to him, his hand is on her waist and second one on her ass Her hands are in his chest and jawline

She pulls away and goes to his bed, he locks the door and pulls out his shirt She turns to his window and takes her hair off her back, he kisses her neck and unzip her dress

“U are so fuckin’ hot in that dress” Rio says and the dress are at her ankles she turns to him. She wears black Lace bodysuit 

((((((

~Beth’s lingerie ~  
https://www.pinterest.de/pin/42573158967703241/

))))))))))

“Oh god, imma make u feel real good, yeah”Rio says

Starts touching her breasts and kissing her Beth goes to unbuckle his belt and jeans Beth undo her bodysuit and says

I need you so bad right now”Beth lay down Rio on her

kissing her on her cheek, neck, shoulder Grabbing her breasts and licking Her nipples Beth moans and says”Do you know how wet I am right now?”

“Oh fuck ...I thought about this all day” Rio says and goes between her legs

His thumb is between her folds and stroking a little while watching her as she moans He puts inside of her two fingers and starts eating her out

Beth it holding really tight his sheets and trying not being loud

He puts third finger and speeds up

“Oh my fucking god, I.. I going to come, oh my...”

Beth says and comes

Rio pulls out of her and he puts his finger in her mouth

Beth watching him and sucking his finger Beth’s hand going down for undo his briefs But he takes her hand and holding them over beth's head

“What ar..” Beth asks

“Beg me” Rio says

“What?”beth says in curiosity

“BEG. ME.” Rio says hader

“Oh okey.... please Christopher, I need you please” Beth says

“U know what I want to hear”Rio says and touches her nipple

“Please...daddy... I am begging you.” Beth says He lets her hands off.

Rio is immediately in her fucking her hard and fast

Beth’s hand on Rio’s shoulder and second one in her mouth because Beth moaning that much

Rio moaning as well 

“U are so tight” Rio says Beth 

“Holly shit, don’t stop” Beth moans

Rio taking all of her and stands up, her legs are around his waist, his hands are around hers ass holding her and her hands are around shoulder and neck

He keeps fucking he

“O...my....good...” Beth is full of moans but without words

“Do you like that baby, ugh I fuckin’ love you body” Rio says

“Put me down” Beth says Rio do it immediately but without knowing what’s going on but Beth is on her knees and..

“May I give you a blow job daddy?” Beth says innocently

“Ehm” Rio says and lick his lips

Beth starts sucking him off, slowly but after minut taking him fully into her mouth as she can, kissing him and holding his balls Rio moans like he will come in second

“Oh come here ‘Lizabeth” Rio says in all hot

Grabbing her from the floor and throws her on the bed Beth on her knees and hands waiting for him

He trusts into her rough and smacking her ass

“Don’t stop, emmmm just like that oh..” Beth says but still trying to be quiet

In that moment Rio comes and pull away but...

“ I want to taste myself on you” Beth says Rio looks like he just lost it Beth taking slowly his dick in to her hand and licking him and herself Beth swallows

  
Rio goes for paper towels He cleans her and himself

Beth puts her clothes back on and Rio as well.

Beth is about to leave but Rio stops her

“Meet me tonight, I need to see you” Rio says

“Booty call? Shouldn’t you just call or text?” Beth laughs

“I mean it, I have to see you tonight”Rio says and give her kiss

Beth returns kiss, she smiles at him and give him nods They went of the room and Rio starts

“so what do you think about our garden Beth? Did u ever seen more beautiful one?” Rio says in smile on his face

“ i think I really did not seen more beautiful garden then your granny” Beth says and every body in living room just starting at them

“Where were you, in Canada?, Ruby is almost asleep, she is kind of drunk” Annie says and whisperers the last 5 words

“Beth did you like Antoni garden? I helped her with it” Ruby’s granny asks

“I never been in such a pleasure” Beth says in smirk to Rio He just lick him top lip and watches her boobs

“well, it’s 10 we should go, but thank you so much for your invitation” Ruby’s granny says

“Yeah I am sure girls didn’t get to much sleep yesterday”Antoni says

“Yes that’s true, thank u so much for everything and being so nice to us, hope we get the chance to see each other again, it was wonderful, so nice meeting you” Beth says and

Antoni hugs her Girls are saying goodbye

“So nice to meet you and thank you for showing me the garden, I appreciate that” Beth says and hugs him as well, but she whispers” at 12 in your car”

He turns her and squeeze her ass and pulls away

“Yeah of course, it was pleasure to meet you” Rio says

They say goodbye and leaving home But Annie stopps Beth and wait antil Ruby and Ruby’s granny are far away

“What?” Beth says

“Oh my god, I thought u were over him”Annie says

“I didn’t say that, I just really like having sex with him”Beth says honestly because she is exhausted

“You guys have kind of thing for garden huh?” Annie says

“Actually I didn’t see her garden, we were in his room” Beth says

“Gee, I am kind of jealous sis”Annie says and starts going home

“Oh no, Annie stop here, we are sisters okey it’s inappropriate” Beth says

“Just tell me how was it” Annie says

“Annie I am exhausted I really want to go to my room” Beth says tiredly

“That’s saying a lot”Annie says with laugh

“Oh my god”Beth says and goest to upstairs

“Good night” Annie and Beth say to Ruby’s granny

“Good night ladies, and please give Ruby water and bucket for throwing up she really shouldn’t have with us the bourbon” Ruby’s granny

“Don’t worry, we will take care of her!” Beth says and do what she promises

“Ruby here drink that and try fell asleep, good night I love you” Beth says 

“Thanks. Loveeu ya” Ruby try say something

Annie doing her popcorn and Beth in her own room taking of the dress and going to take a shower She wears black thigh jeans and black blouse with small v-neck

“What you doi-......... o..m..g.. are u going to see him tonight” Annie says

“Shoot... Annie u scared me and yes, we are leaving tomorrow, he said he need to see me” Beth says and she put on her earrings

“Eh-hm.... he wants your.... you know what.. just be careful okey?”

“Oh Annie, I’ll be fine” Beth says and Leaves

12:03

‘Where the hell is he’ Beth thinks that for herself She is standing next to some older Honda

“Hey princess” he says and Beth turns to him

“Hello you” Beth goes to him and kisses him, his hand on her waist and second one on her neck, she pulls away

“can we go to your car, today is kind of freezing” Beth says

“Sure”Rio says

Beth is waiting for him open the car but he is just going away

“Where are you going?”beth says nervously

“To my car.. u are cold right?” Rio says

“But..I thought”Beth says and looks at the Honda

“U think...nope...no..I have mine in garage” Rio says in laugh

“Oh that’s why... oh okey” Beth says In embarrassment

“Yeah I thought if u are going to break into my place or..” he says and laugh again

“Shut up and kiss me” Beth says and Rio in surprise do it

She pulls away and he opens the garage Beth can see Mercedes g wagon and it looks like the car was about two hours ago taken from dealership

He opens her hot and closes them She is so amused by him in everything Rio sits as well and kisses her

“What was that u needed to see me tonight?” Beth says between kisses

Rio pull away and touch her thigh

“I just wanted to see you before you go”Rio says looking right into her eyes

“ I missed you Christopher, I know that’s weird but I do” Beth says and watching him carefully because she know he can be real dick He just kisses her for the longest time But

Beth pulls away and says “didn’t I missed u? I did not right? Of course... you just wanted ‘hit it’ or how you calling it.. god I can be so stupid sometimes...” Beth says Rio watches her without any words

“No that can’t be right... I know u have something on your mind either and you are just scared because if you are going to tell me the opposite u are really just a dick and fuckin...”

Beth says but Rio kisses her so she couldn’t finish but he pushes her back

  
“Fuck... Elizabeth just shut up, I can’t thinking when I am near to you, next to you or in you” Rio says upset

“Very nice... It’s late” Beth opens car door but Rio turns her and kisses her again

“Close the door”Rio says in dominant tone

“Why the hell should I” Beth says

He starts choking her lightly, so she closes the door

He whisperers “good girls” Starts kissing her, with his tongue deep in her throat But he pulls away completely

“I fuckin’ missed you too, your body, your voice, how u keep surprising me, Y O U all of you and when you asked how manny girls were in my room and hearing ‘the line’ any girl for sex wasn’t in my room” Rio says

“Sooo boys for sex were there” Beth says in laugh and with true smile on her face

“shut up” Rio say in laugh and kisses her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried 🤷🏼♀️😄 I was thinking about bigger storyline but I am not sure, so please text me if you like it or not 💗love y’all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, please don’t be so judgmental I have never write anything, so I am still learning PLEASE DONT KILL ME :Dd but let me know!  
> And I apologize for my HUGE mistakes. I just have to figure it out English it’s not my language  
> Anyway THANK YOU GUYS THAT U READ IT !! 
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF SOMEONE WOUKD LIKE ANOTHER CHAPTER
> 
> Outfits
> 
> BETH  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/6051780728562000/
> 
> BETH’S HAIR  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/512988213795926369/
> 
> ANNIE  
> https://www.shutterstock.com/editorial/image-editorial/the-pirate-fairy-film-premiere-los-angeles-america-22-mar-2014-3667988ab
> 
> RUBY  
> On her Instagram @increttable at hers highlights 5th stories


End file.
